


Pre-Battle Jitters

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: In which we detail Neville's amazing escape from Lavender Brown.





	Pre-Battle Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for McKay's ["I Don't Want to Die a Virgin"](http://remembrall.slashcity.net/fiction/virginarchive.html) challenge.  


* * *

"GAH!" 

The door slammed closed, shaking Remus from his reverie. He raised his head, surprised to find Neville Longbottom looking very much like a scared bunny rabbit. Neville was breathing heavily -- panting was really a more accurate assessment -- and his eyes, round as saucers, darted from side-to-side, his back and hands pressed up against Remus's doorway. A pink flush made its way across his plump cheeks and down a pale throat, collarbone exposed by rumpled robes that had been pushed aside by some unseen force. In short, he looked good enough to -- 

"Fuck! Lavender is _crazy_!" 

Tentatively, Remus stood, not wanting to make any sudden movements. "Neville? Are you feeling all right?" 

Neville exhaled slowly and his face slowly returned to its original colour. ( _Pity_ , said a voice in the back of Remus's head, the same one he usually pretended didn't exist.) "Sorry, Professor Lupin --" 

"Remus," he corrected automatically. 

Some of the pink reappeared. "Remus," Neville amended. "I needed a place to hide and your door was the first one that I recognised." The people stationed at the Cauldron rarely locked their doors, but Neville turned and fastened the deadbolt. "Safety precaution." He turned again, straightening his robes, and smiled sheepishly. 

Remus peered carefully at the boy. "Are you in any sort of danger?" 

"I don't know," Neville shrugged. "How dangerous do you consider the average eighteen-year-old girl?" 

"Very dangerous, definitely," Remus said, in mock seriousness. 

Neville took on a grave expression of his own, though Remus thought he noticed his mouth upturned just a bit. "Oh, I thought so. No, it's fine. Lavender's just got a bit of pre-battle jitters, I think." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Well, I can probably count on two hands the number of times we've had a proper conversation in the entire time I've known her and she doesn't typically, er, throw herself at me." 

Remus felt an unjustifiable surge of jealousy, which he quickly squashed down again. "Perhaps her feelings for you have changed," he suggested. 

It was easy to understand why; while Neville's problems with forgetfulness persisted and he was still clumsy more often than not, he'd also shown a remarkably clear head in battle, demonstrated characteristic Gryffindor bravery, so most people considered him an asset to have on their side. It also didn't hurt that he'd grown into his features, his round face now most accurately described as friendly . Remus didn't want to admit the amount of time he'd spent considering Neville's kind face. 

Neville smiled genuinely and relaxed, possibly just realising that Remus wasn't about to chuck him out. "Oh, I don't think that's it. She was rather, uh, _crazed_. Kept grabbing at my robe and saying stuff like, 'This could be our last night on earth!' and 'I don't want to die a virgin, Neville, do you?' Dean said she did the same thing to him two nights ago, but, you know, Ginny. Said he couldn't." 

"Why couldn't you? Are you a...?" Remus didn't know why he was asking this, as it really was none of his business. However, that didn't stop him from settling on the edge of his bed and patting the space next to him, indicating that Neville should follow. 

"Er, yes. I've never...." The pink hue on Neville's cheeks deepened. "I wish I could have...I mean, it would have been easy. B-but I...uh. I couldn't. It --" Neville coughed. "-- it wouldn't have been right." 

"I think that's all right, Neville," Remus started slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Sexual experiences aren't something to be taken lightly, especially the first time." 

Neville delivered his reply directly to his knees. "And I, er, already have someone in mind. Lavender's not it. She's too..." 

"Forward? Blonde? Heavily perfumed?" 

"Female." 

Oh. Oh! _"Oh!"_ This was really too much temptation for Remus; he had to move away before he did something he'd later regret. 

Remus didn't move at all. 

"Lavender's right about one thing. Our time here is short, battles on the horizon or not. If you have feelings for someone, you should tell him." Now, Remus was the one staring at his knees as he asked, "Who is it? Seamus? Zacharias, maybe?" 

"No. It's someone older." Neville cleared his throat. If Remus had been looking at him, he would have noticed that Neville was now bright red. 

"Ah. One of the Weasleys, then." 

"No! It's...God, I can't believe I'm saying this!" Neville, sounding a bit panicked, laughed. "It's you, Profes-- Remus." 

Remus looked over and saw Neville staring at him, wide-eyed. The words came tumbling out of Remus's mouth before he knew what he was saying. "No... Neville, you must be mistaken. I'm far too old for you! And I'm greying and a werewolf and not handsome and --" 

"Not at all interested in me." Looking dejected, Neville stood, clutching one of the bedposts. "It's okay, sir. I didn't really expect anything but. I think Lavender's most likely found a new target by now, so the coast is probably clear. Thanks for letting me hide out." Sadly, he shuffled toward the door. 

"Neville, wait." Remus was standing, too, one hand extended. 

"What is it?" Neville spun around, briefly meeting Remus's eyes. Seeing the concern written on his former professor's -- now squadron leader's -- face, Neville's shoulders slumped. "I'm not angry, I promise. Just...just a little disappointed." He tried plastering a smile on his face. "I'll get over it; it's nothing I'm not used to." 

Without taking the time to think his actions over, Remus swore under his breath, then strode across the room, backing Neville against the door. "I'm _interested_ , Neville. I _shouldn't_ be, but I'm interested." He lifted one of Neville's hands, brushing a kiss across the boy's knuckles. A visible shudder ran through Neville's body and, encouraged, Remus sucked his entire index finger into his mouth. 

Neville moaned softly, then, shocked, asked, "Wh... what are you doing?" 

Remus pulled away, making sure he was looking into Neville's eyes. "Accepting the invitation." 

"Consequences be damned?" 

"You're a smart boy, Neville." 

Neville laughed. "I have no idea what to do." 

Walking backwards, Remus tugged Neville back toward the bed. "I suppose I'll have to show you, then." Still standing, he ran his hand along Neville's jaw, relishing the feel of soft, vaguely scratchy skin under his fingertips. Remus leaned in, drawing Neville into a kiss, the feeling of pliant lips under his making him feel a little dizzy. Neville's hand was tentatively tracing patterns on Remus's back and he made a small noise when Remus's tongue pushed past his lips to get better access to his mouth. As if by instinct, Neville's grip around him tightened, bringing their bodies into closer contact. 

Neville broke the kiss, though he kept his body pressed to Remus. "God," he said breathily. "I've thought about that...for...for a long, _long_ time." 

Laughing, Remus sucked on Neville's neck, pleased when he let out a low groan. "How long?" 

"Too long. Trust me," Neville replied. "And, uh, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not wait any longer." He shifted, clearly demonstrating his sincerity. 

"Ah," said Remus, who shifted, too. Neville moaned. "I think I can deal with that. If you don't mind putting up with an old man." 

Neville leaned in again, his answer brushed onto Remus's lips. "Can't make any promises there. I'm... pretty energetic, when I want to be." Neville slipped his tongue into Remus's mouth, closing his eyes and moaning again. 

As though there was a direct line from his ears to his cock, Remus felt himself grow harder at Neville's words and the sounds he was making. Never breaking their kiss, Remus let his hands fly to the clasps of Neville's robes, making short work of them. Once the garment was open, he let his fingers skirt across the expanse of skin exposed by the gap there. He found one of Neville's nipples and grazed his fingertips across the flat skin, suppressing a grin when Neville made a stunned noise. 

"Like that?" Remus asked. God, it had been too long since he'd been this close to another person. 

"Apparently so," Neville gasped. He let Remus push his robes to the floor and toed off his shoes and socks, leaving him dressed in only his white y-fronts. To Remus's amazement, Neville didn't seem embarrassed by his semi-nudity, instead choosing to turn a critical eye on Remus. "You're wearing far too much clothing." 

As Neville began undoing Remus's robes, growling slightly when he fumbled with one of the fastenings, that dizzy feeling overwhelmed Remus again. "I thought I was supposed to be in charge here." 

"Sorry," Neville said, abashed. "I just...I don't want you to change your mind." 

Remus let his robes pool at his feet, his breath catching when he noticed the way Neville's eyes hungrily roamed his body, scarred and grey though he may be. "Trust me, I'm not about to change my mind." Turning, Remus stretched out on the bed. "Come here." 

Like an overeager puppy, Neville practically bounded to the bed, causing the mattress to bounce when he joined Remus there. Chuckling, Remus had Neville lie on his back, running hands all over his skin, threading fingers through the light covering of chest hair, then down a soft belly, to the trail of hair right below Neville's navel. 

Neville inhaled sharply when Remus's hand covered his erection, the sound absorbed when Remus closed his mouth over his, letting his tongue languidly explore Neville's mouth again. 

Remus relished the feel of cotton against his hand, loved stroking Neville unhurriedly, delighted in listening to the young man that desperately wanted him, not Lavender Brown, or Seamus Finnegan, or anyone else. This was the same young man he'd written off as an impossibility; a silly dream of an old man. Neville was his now. Growling possessively, Remus slipped a hand into Neville's pants, hand gripping his cock and moving up and down, pulling the foreskin from the head. 

Neville cried out over and over, his eyes shut tightly, his breath coming in short bursts. 

Pulling back a little, Remus sucked on Neville's neck, liking the salty tang the skin left on his tongue. "Like this, too?" he murmured against Neville's throat. 

"G-god, yes. But, I'm-- I'm not going to be able to... if you keep... I want you inside me, Remus. _Please_." The last word was barely more than a moan. 

Remus suddenly felt filled with concern again. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, his voice far too husky for disinterested objectivity. 

"Never more of anything in my life," Neville groaned, arching up into Remus's hand. 

"How do you want to do this?" 

Neville's eyes opened and he blinked several times. "I don't know," he said, confused. "What feels good?" 

"Oh, a great many things," Remus said, giving a low chuckle, hands reaching up to slide Neville's pants from his body. "I want you to be comfortable, though. Would you feel too embarrassed if you lay on your stomach?" 

Neville's cheeks coloured a bit, but he shook his head quickly and rolled over. "Like this?" he asked, unsure, peering over his shoulder. 

It took Remus a few seconds to stop staring and answer. "That's... yes, that's very good. Perhaps if you draw your knees up to your chest...?" When Neville did exactly that, Remus couldn't hold back his gasp. "Yes, perfect." He went fumbling in the bedside table for lubricant. 

"I feel a little strange," Neville confessed, leaning his head on his crossed arms. "I don't look strange to you, though, do -- oh! Ohh. Oh, wow. God." 

Remus had oiled his fingers, sliding one gently into Neville's puckered entrance. "Still all right?" 

"Please don't stop," Neville panted. Remus smiled slightly, adding a second finger, then twisting his hand and curling just...so.... 

" _Fuck._ " It was funny; Remus hadn't known that word had had more than one syllable, but it apparently did when coming from Neville Longbottom's mouth. 

He pushed off his own underpants, slicking up his cock with his free hand and groaned. The tightness surrounding his fingers, paired with Neville's vocalisations, was absolutely too much to take. "Do you still want me, Neville?" 

" _Yes._ " 

"Tell me." He pulled his fingers away and heard Neville's desperate groan. Kneeling, he positioned himself behind Neville. 

"God...I.... _Fuck_ me, Remus. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me." 

With that, Remus pushed his cock inside Neville slowly. "Relax," Remus instructed, moaning. "Push out." He felt Neville relax around him and his hips surged forward again. "Oh," said Remus, his eyes wide. "You feel amazing." 

"You're inside me," Neville said in an awed whisper. 

"Yes," Remus agreed. He began tentatively thrusting. "Good?" 

"Faster," Neville said, by way of an answer. Remus complied, gripping Neville's hips so hard he could see the pinkish skin turn white with the pressure. "Oh my God. Yes. Like that. Don't stop." 

His breathing erratic, Remus managed a laugh. "No chance of that." He angled his hips, causing Neville to give another startled gasp. God. Neville felt so tight and warm around Remus's cock, he just needed to keep moving. Their speed increasing, Remus folded himself over, his hand creeping around to Neville's front, where oiled fingers found Neville's needy erection. 

"Yes!" Neville breathed, punctuating every word with a moan. "You're so amazing, I've wanted you forever. Oh, God, pleasepleaseplease. You're...oh, God, I'm can't...I need to...I'm going to." 

"Come for me," Remus growled. 

"God, Remus!" Neville shouted, thrusting against Remus's hand, coating his fingers with sticky fluid. Hearing Neville cry out his name sent Remus over the edge, and he came hard, collapsing against Neville's back. 

A moment later, Remus winced and slowly pulled away from Neville's body, trying to keep the whimpers Neville was making to a minimum. Remus curled around Neville, amazed at how warm his body felt. 

"Mmm," Neville said, pressing back against Remus. "Lavender's going to be so jealous, you know." 

"Why's that? Because I got to you first?" 

"No," Neville said. "Because I think you were her next target." 

Remus chuckled. "We got to each other first, then." 

"Shall we get to each other second, too?" Neville twisted his body around, so he was facing Remus. 

"Oh, most definitely," said Remus agreeably, leaning in for another kiss. 


End file.
